Their First Night
by Seductive Venus
Summary: It's their wedding night. -NarutoxHinata-


**_Some notes: This is a lime. Not limey-lime but something between a fluff and a lime. Not so graphic. It's still a safe read for 13-year-olds. XD_**

****

**Their Night**

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror self-consciously. She looked fine. She was wearing a sheer blue nightgown that left little to the imagination. Her longish hair was brushed until it shone and fell around her shoulders like a cloud. In the candlelight, her alabaster skin seemed to glow.

It was her wedding night. And she was feeling rather nervous.

Of course, the women in the clan had pepped her up with tips and guides until she turned so red. They also taught her how to conjure passion and joy. Men married Hyuuga women thinking they were innocent virgins, but they weren't much... they knew what went on and were quite skilled at it too.

Hinata reached for the special fragrance her aunts had given her. It was said to arouse passions in a man, made from extracts of roses and other bases. She twisted the cap and sniffed it experimentally. It smelled nice; subtle and not overpowering but with a rather intoxicating effect. She sprayed some on her pulse points like her neck and wrists.

The wedding had turned out well. Everything was a dream and they were both giddy with happiness. She glanced involuntarily at her ring finger and noted that wedding band gracing it. Uzumaki Hinata. It sounded so good. She held her hand to her chest and smiled dreamily. Finally, tonight they would consummate their love.

She blushed as she recalled the image of her husband without a shirt on. It was by quite accident that she walked in on him at the clearing after training and she quickly turned her back. But no matter how many times she wanted to erase that memory, she couldn't. Naruto-kun had a nicely built body and thinking of it intensified her blush.

If his body was already that good, what more for the other parts...

Hinata reddened like a tomato. If she was still seventeen and single instead of twenty four she might've been horrified. But she was already married so it's already legal and proper and allowed for her to imagine and feel things connected to it.

She decided that she'd been keeping to herself for too long. And so she exited from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

It was dark except for the two long candles burning on either side of the bed. Soft music played in the background and she could see that he'd scattered pretty white and red rose petals on the bed and floor, spreading the fragrance in the room. She looked at her nightgown, wondering if she should wear red instead.

Her husband was nowhere to be seen.

Where is he? She thought as she stood at the foot of the bed uncertainly. Her eyes wandered around the main bedroom of their first house. It wasn't so big but it would fit them and their family soon. She smiled to herself as she remembered how much they had scrimped and saved for it ever since they first laid eyes on it.

The door opened. She turned towards its direction.

Naruto's breath caught. A vision of beauty was waiting for him. Her hair fell freely across her shoulders, suggesting innocence, but her nightgown said otherwise. There was a lovely pink tint on her cheeks as she looked at him too. He smirked; he was only wearing a towel around his waist since he just finished his bath.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said after she found her voice.

"Hinata-chan," he said too.

Their eyes met.

He approached her, not breaking their connection, and tentatively touched her face. His fingers were shaking a little; it was as if she was so beautiful he feared that she will vanish. She smiled at him shyly.

"Hinata," he said again, deliberately removing the diminutive. Her lips quirked into a bigger smile. She understood that he wanted her to feel comfortable tonight.

"You did a good job. I- I was quite surprised to see all these petals..." she said softly, breaking her gaze and gesturing around the room. "I'm guessing this was a major order from Ino-san's flower shop."

He grinned cheekily. "Himitsu desu."

She giggled and then squeaked as his fingers reveled in the feel of her soft hair. "Your hair..."

"I-I didn't inherit the straight hair from my family and got my mother's. It's all wavy at the ends and not so pretty..." she reddened as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's beautiful," he said with a smile.

Silence fell between them as they adjusted to the feeling of having to share the same space for the rest of their lives. A new chapter was opening in their lives, and one they would write together. They reveled in the moment before Naruto tipped her chin up gently to look in her eyes.

She was uncertain and nervous and excited. Her pearly gray eyes said it all.

He was more uncertain and more nervous and definitely more excited than her.

They were beginners in the beautiful game of love. But they would learn together.

Their relationship had been a chaste one. They never did go farther than a few chaste kisses and holding hands. He respected her and she the same. They tacitly agreed that they will wait until this moment comes.

_aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo..._

_aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

The radio played on softly in the background. Their heartbeats quickened and slowly he bent his head to kiss her lips. She slipped her hand behind his neck and drew him down to her. Her skin felt warm and smooth and silky against him and her intoxicating fragrance encircled him as her arms did.

It went on for a while, slow and gentle, because he feared to startle her. But when he found no resistance he urged responses from her and got them. His hand slipped around her waist and gently, ever so tenderly, he laid her down on the bed amidst the rose petals she loved so much.

The gown teased him with its cloud of sheer blue, leaving one lovely hip and leg bare as it fell open from her narrow waist to be caught coyly between her thighs. Her breasts pressed against its translucence, and caused his breathing to become hard. Hinata was so beautiful…

She smiled as he broke their kiss and lay atop her, looking into her eyes, mesmerized.

"It feels like a dream." He said simply.

"Yes, it does," she agreed as he supported his face with his palms and looked down on her. Those calm blue eyes were slightly stormy and he struggled to maintain control. Vaguely she felt flattered to be the cause of his desire.

"It took us long enough though," he murmured against the tempting flesh of her throat and she closed her eyes with delight seeping into her veins. Gone was the shyness and what was left was a rising joy in her heart as he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature ever formed.

They kissed, tenderly then passionately as Hinata learned quickly from him. He taught her patiently and whispered praises as he worshipped her lips and face and neck. His hands slid to the ribbons and slowly undid them one by one.

Her fingers grazed his chest and shoulder, touching the lines and scars of the years long since healed. To her he seemed like a splendid godlike being. He shuddered at her feathery touch, and she smiled.

What happened afterwards was a memory of roses and candlelight and sweet passion. They gloried in their triumphs, at reaching the peak together, and reveled in the tender warmth of the embers of their love. He was gentle to her and loved her as she deserved.

They slept with his arm twined around hers and his warmth enveloped around her body. What they shared was beautiful and sacred; a bond that no one can destroy. They belonged to each other now.

And every time she smelled roses she remembered his tenderness. Whenever they remembered their first night they would share a kiss or two and their love would surge anew.

A/N: The verse comes from Mika Nakashima's song, Aishiteru, that also happens to beone of my most favorite songs of all time ;; This is my first stab at a lime. Please bear with me.

Help spread the NaruHina love! XD


End file.
